


pretty blue book

by Wastednights



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends, Datteo, Davenzi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, boys, carlos schmidt - Freeform, david (druck) - Freeform, druck - Freeform, matteo florenzi - Freeform, skam druck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastednights/pseuds/Wastednights
Summary: David's birthday gift to Matteo





	pretty blue book

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know how to end fics its so hard lol. Had to add a bit of Carlos and David because i swear they will be great friends in the end. Anyways enjoy my soft boys :)

“So, are you sure he is going to like it?”

Carlos let out a laugh, “Yes David, I already told you he would like it”

Shrugging I sighed, “I just want to make sure; I mean you guys were no help with ideas” 

“We gave you plenty of good ideas!”

I narrowed my eyes at him, “All your ideas were either inappropriate or impossible to even do. I had to pull some creativity out of my ass to think of this”

He snorted, “Yes that must have been so hard for you, the dude who is awesome at drawing and going to college for art and film” I flipped him off. 

I watched him through the computer screen as he sat up, “Listen Matteo is so gone for you, you could literally get him a candy bar and he’d be happy” Carlos said.  
A laugh made its way past my lips, “I think that might be a bit of an exaggeration but thanks”

“Don’t worry David, he’s gonna love it, trust me” He looked down at his phone, “Okay I gotta go Kiki is here, text me later, yeah?”

“Yeah I will, thanks bye”

“Bye” I closed my computer after he hung up.

I looked over to the gift that was covered in red wrapping paper. In the back of my mind I knew Matteo would like the present, but I couldn’t help but be nervous about it. This was his first birthday with us being together and I didn’t want to ruin it with a lame gift. Sighing I got up, put my jacket on making sure not to forget the present, and left my room. Laura was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. 

“Laura I’m leaving, I’ll see you later” I said, grabbing my bag off the table.

“Alright, have fun” She replied, sending me a small wave.  
\--  
I smiled as the front door of Matteo’s apartment opened, revealing the boy himself. He quickly pulled me into a hug, which I happily returned. 

“Hey” I spoke, giving his cheek a soft kiss. 

“Hi” He said, his breath fanning against my neck. 

He stepped back from me, taking my hand and pulled me into the apartment. I was only given a few seconds to say hi to Mia and Linn before Matteo was dragging me along. When we got to his room, he quickly closed the door and placed his arms around my neck. Before I could even say anything, his lips were on mine, not that I was complaining. He placed his hands on my face, deepening the kiss. 

I leaned back, a smile on my face, “Well someone missed me” 

He nodded, “I did” 

“We were only apart for two days” I said with a laugh. 

“Two very long days” 

I hummed, agreeing that it was a very long two days. Taking his hand, I led him over to his bed, sat down, pulling him down next to me. 

“So, I know your birthday isn’t until this weekend but since we’re going to be with the guys and everyone, I wanted to give you your gift now”

“Okay but you know you didn’t have to get me anything, right?” He said, resting his chin on my shoulder

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get you something?” 

“A pretty great one if you ask me” 

“Cute” I said, getting his gift out of my bag. “Here, I hope you like it” 

“I will” He said confidently. 

He began pulling the wrapping paper off, throwing it behind him on the bed. Once all the paper was off, all that was left was a blue book. A bright, pretty, blue that matched his eyes. Matteo glanced up at me before looking back down, running his finger over the words written on the front of book, My Love, called him that once and it sent him over the moon. He opened the book and inhaled slightly, a picture of us laid in the center of the page. A few weeks ago, he had claimed it was his favorite picture of us. It was one that Sam had taken, I was laughing at something and Matteo was looking at me with a dopey look on his face. 

Matteo continued to flip the pages of the book, looking at the pictures, drawings and sentences I had written to go along with them. He hadn’t said anything while looking at them, he didn’t give anything away with his facial expressions either, a straight line set on his mouth. Finally, he came on the end of the book, there were still empty pages beyond that point. 

“I know It isn’t much” I said, trying to read what he was feeling, “But It was the best I could come up with honestly, the guys tried to help but- “ 

Matteo let out a tiny laugh, “You tried to get those idiots to help you, oh god”

He looked back down at the blue book in his hands, opening one of the pages, rereading what I had written under a drawing of him. He had fallen asleep while at Abdi’s, the guys were playing a game on the system, he had looked so cute I couldn’t help but draw him. 

“This is the best thing I could ever get from another person” His voice was soft, almost like if he talked louder everything around him would disappear. 

“Yeah?” I asked, tilting my head slightly. 

He nodded, leaning over and pulling me into a hug, “Thank you, I love it honestly, it is perfect”

I wrapped my arms around him, his forehead fell onto my shoulder. I couldn’t help but feel proud of myself that I made him a present that he loved. I spent a lot of time trying to think of what to write under the pictures. 

He pulled back, “You are the best boyfriend ever”

“Well there isn’t much competition considering I’m your first” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“No, you’re the best, every other boyfriend in the world?” He had a soft smile on his face, “Can’t compare, you’re superior”

I couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re such an idiot” 

“An idiot that- “He looked back down at the book, reading a sentence, “- that you think has the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen” A smirk made its way to his face. 

Letting out a groan I took it out of his hands, “Great, my gift is basically an ego boost for you”

“Basically, but its okay because apparently you also like it when I’m confident in myself”

“Ok yeah you are not keeping this” I said, trying to stuff it back into my bag.

Matteo laughed, taking the book from me and putting beside him on the bed. He placed his hands on my face, pulling me into a kiss. It was slow and gentle, one that showed all the emotions he was feeling. I smiled into it, not being able to contain my happiness. The happiness Matteo brought into my life, one that I hoped to never lose. One that I plan on never loosing because I’m not sure what I’d do if I didn’t have the opportunity to make him smile that amazing smile of his. 

Pulling away, he grabbed the book and stood up, “Come on let’s go show Mia and Linn how much you love me” 

He was out of the room before I could even say anything. I sat there for a second, thinking about his words, “how much you love me”. I let out a breath, because holy shit I do love him. I didn’t even have a moment to process this because he was back, poking his head into the room. 

“Hurry up, its not as fun to show them if you aren’t there getting embarrassed” 

I flipped him off before standing up and following him out of the room. I watched as he pointed to something on the page showing it to girls, a smile plastered on his face. I felt my heart beat a little faster, because holy fuck, I do love this boy.


End file.
